


Fair Deal

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shore-party, a discovered voyeur, blackmail and a fair deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Deal

There was a little shore-party at the end of seventh year. The pupils drank, played silly games or took advantage of the fallen darkness for snogging sessions and made out.  
  
Harry sat together with his friends at the fire and ate some roasted marshmallows. He wasn’t drunk, but he felt comfortably relaxed and good. Suddenly he saw Draco from out of the corner of his eyes. Obviously the blond had the desperate urge to pee, but the castle was too far away. Harry observed how Draco looked for a hidden place and being curious, he followed him. They went to a little group of bushes and Harry paid attention not to be seen by the other boy.   
  
He could clearly see the desperation in Draco's eyes and got really turned on by it. Carefully, Draco tried to open his trousers, but he was a bit tipsy and it seemed as if every touch made the whole situation much worse.   
  
Harry heard him swearing and stared, fascinated, at the front of Draco's trousers. He was very hard and the desire to see Draco wetting his pants grew with every second. He rubbed over his erection and bit down a moan.  
  
In the meantime, Draco had managed to undo his trousers, but Harry could clearly see a wet spot in front of the silvery shorts. Quickly he undid his trousers, too, and slid a hand inside to stroke himself. Just the sight of Draco's tensed body and the light panic of his look made him almost come.  
  
The blond boy swore through gritted teeth and pulled his shorts down almost brutally. Harry could see a few glistening drops on the top of Draco's penis and had to hold himself back from going over there and licking the salty liquid off.  
  
When Draco finally was able to pee, he released a happy sigh and Harry's mouth became dry by the splashing sound and the jet of water. Impatiently, he pulled his trousers and shorts down, freeing his erection. As if Draco had heard something, his head popped up and he looked in Harry's direction.  
  
The raven-haired boy froze, but at the same time, the adrenaline increased his arousal to the maximum. What if Draco caught him? What if he discovered his secret obsession with pee? He kept stroking, though, and Draco turned back after a few moments.   
  
Obviously Draco had drunk a lot and Harry had more and more problems with his self-control. His whole body was covered with sweat and his hand moved fast, up and down his rock-hard prick. He released a suppressed moan and this time, Draco must have heard him, because he froze a second, but with a wicked grin he kept peeing. The difference was that he played with it now, changing the pressure and splashing around.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and wasn't able to move, even as Draco stopped, came nearer and caught him, half-naked, with his hand curling around his impressive erection.  
  
Draco jeered: “Who else could be such a pervert, except for St. Potter, the  _Golden Boy_...”  
  
Harry stood in shock. This was never intended to happen, he only wanted to peep a bit at Draco while he was peeing. To be caught by him meant at least blackmail, but it could also become much worse...  
  
“You know that I have you in my hand, don't you?” Draco drawled and Harry could see that he had a plan yet.   
  
“School is almost over so I can barely cause damage to you…” Draco thought out loudly and Harry quickly pushed his softened penis back into his pants.   
  
“So I’ll take my chance now… c’mon, we’ll have sex,” he said and Harry looked at him in shock.   
  
“What?!?”  
  
Draco grinned. “You can’t deny that I turn you on so I want to have a bit fun, too.”  
  
Without waiting for an answer (actually it wasn’t a question at all), he pulled Harry to a little bay, far enough from the others so that they wouldn't be heard.  
  
Harry had no chance to resist, but to be honest, he wasn’t quite sure if he really wanted to. After all, he dreamed about the blonde quite often, especially after he saw him only wearing a towel around his slender hips… and as Draco said before, school was almost over, so why shouldn’t they spend the night together? Nobody knew and even if it became lousy it doesn’t matter – but deep inside he was sure that it won’t be lousy but very hot.  
  
Finally they reached the bay. “Strip,” Draco ordered and to his own surprise Harry didn’t even try to argue but stripped. He accepted the meeting and now he only wanted to make sure that he had as much fun as possible.  
  
When he was naked, his cock also came back to life and Draco smiled. “Good boy… now strip me, too,” and Harry obeyed. Slowly, he removed Draco’s clothes and softly touched every freed spot of the pale and smooth skin.   
  
He noticed, amused, that Draco’s dominance melted with every piece of clothing and every touch. The Slytherin’s face softened, his cheeks blushed lightly and his breath quickened. Not that Harry was really able to think or to control the situation, but at least they were equal now.   
  
Harry bent down and gently sucked the pink nipples, which were hard already, and bit them softly. A moan escaped Draco’s throat and this single sound was enough to let Harry’s cock twitch in anticipation. As he removed Draco’s shorts he stared for a moment, fascinated at the hardened prick and the (obviously cut) blond pubic hair.  
  
With his fingertips he followed the trace of hair from Draco’s bellybutton down to his crotch. Without the long hair, his cock seemed to be gigantic, even if it wasn’t much bigger than Harry’s. The Gryffindor wondered for a moment how he’d look with short hair, but got disturbed by Draco in the next second.   
  
“Lay down!”   
  
It seemed as if Draco had found his dominance again. Harry did, and the moment he lay in the sand Draco kneeled over him, but in the other direction so that he had the hard cock was almost in his face. He stared up and reached for Draco’s beautiful ass, parting the cheeks and adoring the little pink hole.   
  
Again, Draco woke him from his fantasies. “Suck me,” he ordered and Harry carefully licked over the very hard cock above him, tasting and exploring it. He liked the taste and so he got much braver and closed his lips around the moist tip.   
  
He reached for some clothes to put under his head, and suddenly he felt Draco’s tongue and lips on his own cock. He moaned loudly and hurried up to engulf Draco’s prick with his mouth, again.  
  
Both of them were very aroused and Harry couldn’t hold himself back and played a bit with Draco’s sweet asshole. Draco became wild by the touches and Harry released his cock to lick teasingly upwards over Draco’s balls to the wrinkled hole. The blonde moaned as he felt the tongue and Harry took it as a sign to continue his actions.  
  
He swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin and softly pressed against it. Draco bucked up and groaned desperately. Harry loved Draco’s reactions and got almost intoxicated by his musky scent and taste. He went faster and tried to push his tongue through the tight ring of muscles. As he got it, he fucked Draco’s delicious ass with his tongue and simultaneously stroked his throbbing cock.  
  
Draco had stopped his own touches and only moaned, groaned, bucked against Harry and dug his fingernails deep into the sensitive skin of Harry’s thighs, but he didn’t care; he enjoyed touching and licking the Slytherin too much.  
  
It wasn't very long before Draco’s body stiffened and he climaxed hard. “Fuck!  _Haaaarryyyyy_!” he almost screamed before he collapsed on top of Harry, breathing hard.  
  
After a few minutes, he kneeled up again and turned his head around. “That was fucking brilliant, Potter,” he said and there was almost a bit of admiration in his voice.   
  
“Your sexy ass was screaming for it,” Harry grinned.  
  
“Ok, so I have a little gift for you, too,” Draco smiled and added in a seductive tone “Where do you wanna feel it?”  
  
“What do you me…” suddenly Harry understand “You have to pee, again?” he asked and his voice became husky.   
  
“Yes,” Draco nodded. “I mean you like it and you just gave me the best orgasm ever… furthermore here is a lot of water to wash it away, so why not?” he shrugged.  
  
Harry’s mouth became dry; he had dreamed about this for ages and would he finally really feel it? “I… I wanna feel it… everywhere… on my chest, my belly, my cock and I’d like to…” he stopped. Could he really tell Malfoy that he wanted to taste it…?  
  
“And…?” Draco asked.  
  
“Just everywhere,” Harry responded; maybe it was possible to tell him without saying it out loud.   
  
Draco turned around and grabbed his penis. Obviously he felt inhibited, but after a few moments the first drops became visible and Harry held his breath. He was really going to feel someone else’s pee on his body and he was very aroused and excited about the idea.  
  
Finally the warm liquid touched his body and he gasped; this was the best feeling he ever had. He almost didn’t blink as he didn't want to miss a single moment of this. Draco aimed the stream all over his body and drew patterns on it.   
  
Harry jerked off and felt the arousal in every cell of his vibrating body. He didn’t need long and the moment before he came he begged, “Let me taste it!”  
  
Draco stopped a moment in surprise but shrugged and let it flow in Harry’s wide opened mouth. The moment Harry swallowed for the first time he came and his cum spurted almost up to his chin, but got washed away by the golden shower.   
  
Even if he’d have loved to taste more, he was happy that Draco took the stream away, because otherwise he would have choked on it.  
  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed the shudders and the hot fluid, which sadly became less, until it ran dry. “Potter, you’re much more perverse than I thought,” Draco grinned and Harry nodded weakly, his eyes still closed. He knew that his liking was quite unusual and a taboo, but this experience hardened his love for the golden shower much more. It was just… indescribable and very hot, much better than all of his fantasies.   
  
He half expected Draco to be gone when he opened his eyes, but the blond boy sat relaxed next to him und smiled.   
  
“You’re still here and didn’t run as far as possible? Far, far away, from the pervert I am?” Harry grinned but Draco shook his head.   
  
“No… I just discovered a soft liking for perverts…” he smiled and took a drop from Harry’s chin, tasting himself. “What do you think…? I give you more of… me and you give me more of your talented tongue?” he suggested.   
  
Harry was almost shocked. No bad jokes, no evil remarks, but an offer to repeat this… he sat up and searched in Draco’s eyes for a sign that it only was a joke, but there was nothing.   
  
“Ok,” he said slowly, “sounds like a fair deal.” They shook hands.   
  
“Let’s go swim,” Draco said and finally Harry grinned.   
  
“Ok, the last one is a coward!” and with this, both of the boys ran into the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I never officially published under my account, due to the watersports. But what the hell, I don't care anymore and think the story is pretty nice anyway, so here it is.  
> (Written 2005)


End file.
